


Tales of Monsters

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Pen and Ink Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon tells Penelope about something living on the island.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Tales of Monsters

"My brother says there's monsters in here," the young blonde boy voiced and she could detect the slightly higher pitch she'd come to understand as fear hidden under an odd statement. At the age of thirteen, Penelope was beyond believing in the fantastical that her companion appeared to be entertaining. Not for the first time, she considered turning around and heading back to the villa and her father. There would most certainly be more important topics to discuss.

But maybe not as interesting as the promise the boy had made.

"I highly doubt there are monsters, Gordon," she smiled with amusement at his pout. "Now, snakes and spiders I can believe. How much farther to this beach you were talking about?"

"Still a little farther," his eyes darted around the forest floor lining the path, the disgruntled look still on his face. It seemed he wasn't taking his dismissal of monsters too kindly, "and there are totally monsters in the woods. John says so."

That was a surprise. The middle son of Jeff Tracy was considered extremely intelligent. Why would he want to fill his little brother's head with nonsense? "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes," Gordon looked as though he was thinking back to just that conversation. "I'm pretty sure. I mean, I've heard them before."

Her brow furrowed, "Heard, but never seen?"

"Well, no," another squeak.

A knowing smile peaked the corner of her mouth, "You're not scared are you?"

"What? No!" Gordon's response was quick, eyes not meeting hers as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks. 

"Clearly," a light chuckle at his agitation. Oh, she had Gordon Tracy. Penelope felt a hint of pride towards her growing abilities. 

Up ahead, the leaves of a fern rustled and both children stopped, eyes on the disturbance. It didn't go amiss that her companion edged a little closer to her side as the rustling continued. 

A beat where everything stopped, save for the breeze off the ocean. 

Movement and a large lizard jutted out onto the path, snatching up a helpless bug that had been shifting dirt. 

A scream rose up from the forest, more a startled shriek than a cry for help, and suddenly arms were wrapped around her. It took the young teen a moment to realize what was happening, but the initial concern for the harmless reptile was gone, replaced by confusion aimed at the boy.

"Gordon?"

At the sound of her voice, he appeared to realize what he had done and straightened, floundering with a bright red hue over his ears. "What?! Uh, oh, just a, uh -" Gordon cleared his throat as his voice turned into a squeak. He laughed, not nearly as convincingly as he might have desired. "Just a lizard." 

Penelope regarded him for a moment, catching the telltale signs of fear. She didn't feel quite as inclined to call him out, instead turning her attention back to their destination, "Shall we continue?"

A brief look of terror washed over his face, but it flitted away with a hand through the unruly waves of sandy blonde hair, "Ye-yeah, sure. No problem."

Taking the lead, Penelope stepped past the creature, watching it slowly meander back into the cover of foliage. Gordon was still close behind, though edged closer to the opposite side of the path. Shaking her head, she smiled, mildly amused by the new knowledge and wondering how she could use it to her advantage. The young agent in training was well aware of her friend's love of pranks. This could ensure she was never on the receiving end.

Another cool smile to herself. In this game, she was winning and Gordon Tracy would need to watch his back, that was quite certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> XD this idea came from a scene my bestie (Sempaiko on tumblr) made for her fandom! I thought it translated well for this XD 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
